Hitched For The Holidays
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: Now Complete. When Patrick Jane's grandmother is dying, she requests to meet his fiancee. Going to a diner, he meets Teresa Lisbon, who needs extra cash for the holidays, together they come to an arrangement. Will it stay strictly business? Or will they fall in love? Based on the Hallmark film, "Hitched for the Holidays". AU. Rated T.
1. Wish Granting

**Hitched For the Holidays**

**A Jane & Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 Granting Last Wishes**

The atmosphere was quiet. It smelled like antiseptic and cafeteria food, and somewhere down the hallway one of the nursing home residents was singing an old standard. It was almost like any other visit. Except it wasn't. Patrick Jane was on the verge of losing his grandmother. The nurses had called him and his family to come and say goodbye.

But like always, he was the only one available to come and see her. He stood outside her room, just watching her sleep until she opened her eyes and looked right at him/.

"Don't just stand there boy! Come in and see me!" She said in the same commanding tone she had always used with him.

After another second, he went in and took the seat beside her. "Grandmother," he said thickly, taking her hand and stroking it.

"Who died?" She joked, laughing slightly at his startled look. "Come now Patrick, don't look so glum! I'm doing _fine_. I should be up tomorrow and dancing a jig, those old quacks have _no _idea what they're talking about."

Patrick swallowed hard and nodded. "I know."

"But just in case they're right and I don't have long to live. . . I want you to do me a favor."

"You know I'd do anything for you," Patrick answered hoarsely. "Just name it and I'll do it for you as soon and as quickly as I can."

"I want to meet your fiancée. So I can give her my engagement ring," she said. "Please bring her to me, Patrick. Please. . ."

"But grandmother. . ." Patrick trailed off, hesitating slightly. "Grandmother, do you remember? Lorelei broke up with me because her old boyfriend came back. . ."

Cecelia Jane had slipped back into slumber though, so she didn't hear his last comment.

Patrick was in turmoil, he didn't want to deny his grandmother her last dying wish, but at the same time he didn't want to lie to her. He stood up, buttoned his jacket and then hurried out of the nursing home and to his car. He needed to think, needed to get somewhere where his judgment wouldn't be clouded. He drove down the street and to the diner where he usually got his dinner before seeing his grandmother.

He parked his car and got out, hoping if he had a few minutes to himself he would know what to do.

**.**

Teresa Lisbon looked at the pile of bills in front of her and massaged her temples. Christmas was right around the corner and she wasn't making enough to pay her bills _and _purchase a couple of gifts for her brothers.

The bell above the diner door rang and she quickly stacked up her bills and hid them under the counter.

"We're closing in twenty minutes," she said. "All we have is one slice of pumpkin cheesecake left."

He sat down. "Thanks. I'll take it."

She served him the last piece of cheesecake and he picked up his fork. He cut into but didn't eat it. Teresa looked at him but decided not to pay attention. She turned up the radio and started to clean up the diner as she hummed along with _Winter Wonderland_. She was so busy; she didn't notice that he was looking at her intently.

"You're a girl," he said.

She looked up at him and frowned. "Yes. . . good observation, _genius_."

"How would you like to earn some extra cash?" He asked.

"No thank you," Teresa answered shortly, suddenly on her guard. "I am _not_ interested!"

His eyes widened. "I don't mean like _that_! I just need a girl to pose as my fiancée! I'll pay you one thousand dollars if you'll come to the nursing home with me."

Teresa hesitated, one thousand dollars was _a lot _of money. But the young man sitting across from her was a stranger, she didn't know if she could trust him _not_ to kill her or even pay her the promised amount of money.

"I can give it to you upfront and you don't have to drive with me to the nursing home," he said like he was reading her thoughts. "Please just help me. . . it's her dying wish to meet my fiancée. And I don't have one. . . not anymore."

"Why not tell her that you don't have a fiancée?"

"I tried that. It didn't work."

"Okay," Teresa finally agreed. "I'll do it."

"Tonight. The doctors don't know how long she has to live."

"Okay," Teresa said even though she was still wearing her uniform and she smelled like burgers and bacon grease. "My name's Teresa."

"Nice to meet you Teresa. My name is Patrick," he said, giving her a smile that would make any woman's knees shake.

"Come on," Teresa said. "We can get out of here; I highly doubt anybody will be coming in now. It's getting late."

"Okay," Patrick replied.

"Just give me a minute to get my coat and to fix my hair," Teresa requested as she scraped the cheesecake into the trash.

Patrick glanced at his wristwatch and nodded. "Sure."

"Never mind," Teresa told him. "I'm sure she won't be looking at my hair."

Patrick looked relieved. "Thank you."

She quickly locked the diner up and followed him into the cold November evening.

"My car is around the back," Teresa said.

"I'll wait," Patrick replied, unlocking his own vehicle and sliding in.

Teresa pulled her red beret over her dark hair and hurried to the back of the restaurant, suddenly sensing Patrick's urgency in introducing her to his grandmother. She'd been where he was twice and unlike him, she hadn't been able to grant either of them their final wishes. They had both been taken from her in an instant. This thought made her more confident in her choice to assist in placating his grandmother in giving her what she wanted.

**.**

"Here to see your grandmother again?" A nurse asked as they passed the nurses station.

"Yeah. She wanted to meet my fiancée and she just got off work."

The nurse raised her eyebrows. "You're getting married Patrick?"

"Yeah, yeah. . . I'm getting married. Faye, this is Teresa. Teresa this is my favorite nurse, Faye."

"Stop buttering me up and go see Cecelia!" Fay said, swatting at him. "It was nice meeting you Teresa."

"You too Faye," Teresa replied as Patrick secured her hand and led her down the hallway.

"You're back. Did you bring her?"

"Yes" Patrick answered. "I brought her. Grandmother, this is Teresa. Teresa, this is my grandmother, Cecilia."

"Hello Mrs. Jane," Teresa said, sitting on the edge of her bed and taking her hands.

"Teresa," Cecilia answered. "She has working hands, Patrick."

"Yes. . ."

"Get the box out from under my bed," Cecelia interjected. "I am going to get to know my new granddaughter. Tell me about yourself Teresa. Do you have any family here?"

"Yes," Teresa answered, not elaborating on her answer.

"You're pretty," Cecelia said. "But I'm sure you get that _a lot_. Have you had a lot of boyfriends?"

"No. . ." Teresa replied. "Just one. . . but we both wanted different things from life, so we ended things."

Cecelia didn't get a chance to interrogate her further; Patrick had gotten to his feet with a box in his hand. She smiled at her grandson and gestured for her to give the ring to Teresa.

Patrick got down on his knee again and opened the box, going through the motions for his grandmother's sake. Teresa wanted to help him up, she didn't know these people. She didn't think she would be able to force a _yes_ past her lips. But as soon as the words were out of his mouth, _yes _slipped out like she had known him for years and had been expecting a proposal for ages.

Cecelia smiled in contentment and closed her eyes as Patrick slid the ring on Teresa's finger.

**.**

They were sitting on a bench near the nursing home when she took the ring off and handed it back to him. He smiled at her gratefully and then put it back into the box.

"It might be a few days before I can cash the check you gave me," Teresa said, pulling her gloves on. "I have to work almost all day tomorrow and then the next day is Thanksgiving."

"Don't worry about that. I'm good for the cash," Patrick assured her.

"Trust fund kid?" Teresa asked teasingly.

"Yes," Patrick answered. "And now I am a junior partner at my father's law firm."

"Oh. . . well, good for you. I need to go now; I should have been home an hour ago."

"Thank you for tonight!" Patrick said, getting up and following her. "I don't know any girls who'd do something like that. . ."

"Well, I just can't deny anybody their dying wish," Teresa told him, smiling. "It was a pleasure meeting you Patrick."

"You too," Patrick answered, watching her as she walked back to her car.

**.**

The next day, Teresa was serving turkey club sandwiches and Cokes when the young man from the night before came rushing into the diner.

"You _have _to come with me!" Patrick said. "You _have _to!"

Teresa frowned and set down the order she was carrying. "What do you mean that I _have _to come with you?"

"My grandmother. . . she's _alive_!"

"Well, I'm very happy for you," Teresa said, going behind the counter and getting a pitcher of sweet tea.

"She's alive and she's asking to see _you_! My _fiancée_, remember?"

"Is this guy bothering you?" Her co-waitress, Erica Flynn asked.

"Its fine," Teresa assured her as she refilled somebody's drink and then went back to the counter, Patrick at her heels. "My break's in five minutes. Can you wait five more minutes?"

"I'll go and get my car," he replied.

**.**

"We're not going straight to my grandmother's," Patrick told her. "I thought we'd get some lunch and get to know each other a little bit."

"It better be McDonald's then," Teresa said, "I am _not _fit to be seen anywhere else!"

"You're fine!" Patrick reassured her. "Besides, we're stopping at my dad and mom's house for lunch. No one's going to see us except for the maid."

Teresa frowned slightly. "You're serious?" 

"Very," Patrick answered. "We have a chauffeur, two maids and a cook. Mom doesn't have time for tedious things like cooking and housework."

"So, you're _really _wealthy then?" Teresa asked.

"Yes," Patrick said. "I thought you knew that last night. Is it going to be a problem?"

"No. . . not for me," Teresa lied. "It's just that. . . well; your family won't think I'm a gold digger or anything. Will they? I mean when they find out that I'm a waitress. . . well, I just don't want them to say anything negative about either of us."

Patrick laughed. "Well, you're not going to be a waitress when you meet them. And besides, they're going to _love _you. Especially when they find out you're the reason we have another holiday with Grandmother."

Teresa sighed, wondering what he had meant by she wasn't going to be a waitress. She let it slide for the time being and looked out the window. "I just hope you're right."

**.**

"So, tell me about yourself," Patrick said as they ate grilled cheese and homemade tomato soup.

"Well, I was born to a mom and a dad, just like everybody is. We lived in a small apartment until my mother got pregnant with my brother Stanly. We moved into a bigger apartment until mom had two more kids, Tommy and Jimmy. Dad bought a house after that and then one day, she died and my father got depressed. He did and said things he didn't mean until he drank himself into an early grave and I inherited three boys and a house that I can barely keep up with.

"I work at the diner a lot and try to take night classes. I want to solve crimes one day, if I can ever get out of Chicago. I think I'm going to be stuck here forever though, because I barely have enough money to pay the bills. Forget Christmas."

"Is that why you said yes to me?" Patrick asked. "Because you needed the money?"

"No. . . I mean, not really. I said yes because I wanted to grant your grandmother her dying wish. My dad and mom never got theirs, you know? What about you Patrick? What's _your _story? It has to be better than mine."

"I was born to a mom and a dad. . . just like everybody else is. We've lived here for as long as I can remember, me and my grandmother did anyways. My father was always on business and my mother didn't want to be a mom unless I achieved something. Then she was always there, sitting in the front row. I graduated from high school early and I went off to college and then law school. When I graduated from law school, I had a place in my father's law firm. A pre-planned future, complete with an absent-wife and a mansion of my own. Except my fiancée left me for somebody with a few more figures in his paycheck and I couldn't find a mansion that was small enough for just me. So you see? We're not so different after all, except for our addresses and our bank balances."

"No, I guess not," Teresa agreed. "How old are you Patrick?"

"I'll be twenty-five on my next birthday. What about you?"

"I'm going to be twenty-three. I'm eleven-years-older than Jimmy, the youngest. He was only one when our mother died. I'm the only real mom that he knows." 

"I'm sure you're a great mother! I mean, you're very kind. Most girls wouldn't have agreed to help me especially after only just meeting me."

Soon afterwards, the conversation strayed to other things. To their favorite books and movies and old sitcoms and their favorite songs. They were surprised to find an hour had passed and that Teresa needed to get back to work.

"We need to establish some rules," Teresa told him as they drove back to the diner. "Like no _sex_. Especially since you're paying me."

"Understood!" Patrick said. "Anything else?"

"Don't get attached to my brothers. I don't need them devastated when you aren't there anymore. And don't fall in love with me, because if you do it would never work out between us. It would only end badly."

"Right!" Patrick agreed. "Strictly business then."

"Good!"

"Now for my rules. You need to come to every single one of my Christmas events. Work parties, family get togethers, you'll be my date. And you have to let me supply you with extra money for clothes and shoes. I'm pretty sure that you never treat yourself and my mom has high-standards for everyone. You have to let the people in your life think we're really together. And you can't fall in love with _me_. Fair is fair, Teresa."

Teresa smirked. "Like I'd fall in love with you. Anything else?"

"I think I'll make a hair appointment for you this afternoon. When was the last time you had a really good haircut?"

"June, I think. I was going to get it cut and then my brother needed stitches, after that there never seemed to be extra cash." Teresa touched her ponytail self-consciously. "Why? Is there something wrong with my hair?"

"I don't know," Patrick answered. "But my mother would and I don't want to give her a chance to critize you because she will. . . no matter how perfect you are."

"Oh. . ." Teresa trailed off, suddenly realizing that she didn't even know what she was getting herself into.

He pulled up in front of the diner and smiled at her. "I'll be here around to pick you up around five. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you later Patrick."

"Have a good afternoon," Patrick replied.

**TBC. . .**

.

**Author's Note:**

**Is everybody here? I'm so glad you all are. Just a quick note, this story will go over the span of Thanksgiving to New Year's Eve. My first holiday story to ever do so! I am in the middle of working on multiple one-shots, if you follow me than you'll probably be getting alerts for those starting in December. Hopefully something will tickle your fancy. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you want to tell me what you thought then click on the box below!**

**Until Next Time!**

**Love,**

**Holly, 11/14/2014_**


	2. Makeover

**Shout-outs: Donnamour1969, OneWriterGirl97, AngryLittlePrincess, Aania71, mwalter1, glindaloveshoes, Jane Doe51, Guest, Florale, Dutchie, MissDonnie, butterfrostcupcake, MartyMc49 and blueeyedmentalistfan**

**Rated: T**

**Author's Note:**

**To the guest reviewer who told me this story wasn't very deep. I wasn't aiming to be deep, it's a holiday story and I want it to be fluffy and fun and something different from what I write the rest of the year. So, if you don't like this than don't read it. Please.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**.**

**Chapter 2 Makeovers **

"You're engaged?" Erica asked grabbing her hand and examining the ring on her left hand. "I didn't even know you were seeing anybody!"

"We were keeping it a secret," Teresa said. "We're completely different people, you see and we didn't want to cause a stir."

"Is he actually a _see_?" Erica teased.

"What!? No! _He_ is wealthy and important. The reason we didn't tell anybody is because I'm a waitress and he is going to inherit his father's business _and _millions one day."

"Just like the old movies!" Erica said. "But why are you telling everybody now? Why not just continue to keep it a secret?"

"His grandmother wanted to meet me. She thought she was dying," Teresa answered, relieved to be able to tell a little bit of the truth.

"But she isn't." It was a statement, not a question.

Teresa nodded. "Now that she knows, who's to say that it won't get out?"

"Teresa, don't you think they'll be angry that he kept it a secret?"

"Of course!" Teresa answered, taking a coffee pot and filling two mugs with the rich, dark brew. She handed a cup to Erica and then leaned against the counter.

"And your brothers. How will _they _react?" Erica asked. "Do they even know?"

"No. No they don't, but I think they'll be happy. Especially if it means I'll stay in Chicago."

"Wait! You're giving up your dream to be a detective?"

"He's a junior partner; you can't be a junior partner just anywhere."

"You can with _hard_ work!" Erica answered. "Besides, isn't that why you broke up with Greg? Because you'd be stuck here for the rest of your life?"

"I changed my mind! Can't a girl change her mind?"

"Mmmh," Erica said taking a sip of her coffee. "It is her prerogative. But you hardly ever change your mind, especially for a man!"

"Well. . ." Teresa trailed off and looked at the clock over the door. "My shift is over, I'll see you later Erica. I have somewhere I need to be."

"Right. Have a good rest of your day and a very Happy Thanksgiving."

"You too," Teresa replied, pulling on her coat and waving goodbye.

Patrick was waiting for her just like he said he would be. He got out of the car and opened the door for her as he asked how her day had been. It was a nice change because nobody ever asked her how her day had been. It was always an endless parade of permission slips to sign and problems to untangle. She was lucky if anybody asked her for dinner.

When they got to the salon, she was whisked away by ten other girls while Patrick stayed in the waiting room to go over notes for a case he was working on.

Two hours later, she barely recognized herself. She had been made up and plucked into a version of herself that belonged in Manhattan not a Chicago diner. She touched her new pixie haircut and blinked a few times, unable to distinguish her old self underneath a mask of mascara and red lipstick.

When Patrick saw her, he did a double-take. "I thought I told them to give you a trim not a complete makeover!"

But he was smiling, so Teresa knew he didn't really mind the transformation. He paid for everything and then helped her into her coat.

"Thank you," Teresa said when they had left the salon and were in his car again.

"It was no problem, really I was happy to do it."

"It just seems like a lot of money for something that won't last past the New Year."

"It was worth it," Patrick assured her. "Now we just need to make one more stop and then we'll go and see my grandmother."

Thirty minutes later, she was decked out from head-to-toe in black. She smoothed out the short skirt and turned to look at him. "Well? Do I meet the Jane family standards now?"

"Teresa. . ." Patrick said. "You are just as beautiful now as you were yesterday."

"You're deflecting," Teresa replied zipping up the black, high-heeled boots that Patrick had handed her.

"I'm trying," Patrick answered, handing the sales associate the credit card. "Really though, I am just trying to make things as painless as possible for you. My mother is. . ."

"Intense," the sale's woman supplied.

"Exactly!" Patrick said, handing her the newly purchased wool coat. "Come on, Grandmother is waiting for us."

Teresa gathered up her waitressing clothes and followed him out of the store. "Could you make a quick stop at my house? I don't want them to worry about me and they need dinner."

"They can come with us. I am sure Grandmother would _love_ to meet them."

Teresa hesitated but before she could reply, Patrick was adding more.

"If they don't meet her today, they'll meet at Thanksgiving dinner."

"Oh. . ."

"You said you would come to all my events. Thanksgiving dinner is part of the deal."

"Right. . ." Teresa smiled. "Well then, I guess we might as well start the introductions now. Just. . . don't get let them get too attached to you. I'll have to pick up the pieces after you go."

"You worry too much," Patrick told her. "Especially for someone your age. Rest easy my dear; I will not do anything you don't approve of."

"Don't call me _dear_," Teresa said smirkong as he opened the door for her.

**.**

After collecting her brothers and introducing them to Patrick, they were finally on their way to his grandmother's nursing home. All three of her brothers were talking over each other, totally oblivious to the fact that their sister had made a fiance appear out of thin air.

Before they got to the nursing home, she quieted them down and told them that theey couldn't act like wild maniacs where they were going amid protests from Tommy and Jimmy that they were _always _on their best behavior no matter what the situation.

Patrick just smiled and exchanged looks with Teresa that said he knew differently and that he would help her make sure they didn't overwhelm anybody. He wasn't sure she could reead his expression but she smiled back at him in appreciation all the same.

**.**

"You came back!" Cecelia said when they all came into her bedroom. "And you brought company!"

"Yes," Patrick answered. "These are Teresa's little brothers. Stanly, Tommy and Jimmy."

"Ah!" Cecelia said, beaming as she tightened her robe. "It's lovely to meet you! All of you! I had the distinct pleasure of meeting your sister tonight. But she never told me that she had brothers."

"We didn't really have time Grandmother!" Patrick interjected before Tommy could say anything.

"I know," Cecelia said sweetly. "Now, why don't you and the boys go get pizza while I have a nice visit with Teresa?"

"Grandmother, you can't have pizza!" Patrick protested.

"I _want_ pizza! _Deep dish_!" Cecelia answered. "Please."

Patrick sighed. "Fine. Come on boys, Grandmother wants pizza. And what Grandmother wants, she gets."

"Why should we go with you?" Jimmy asked. "We don't know you."

"But _I _do!" Teresa said hastily. "Stop arguing and go with him. Okay Jimmy?"

Jimmy made a face and turned around with his arms crossed.

"We just told him too," Teresa explained. "He hates secrets."

"I do too," Cecelia told her. "But he'll come around. Especially when he gets to know Patrick. Now tell me about you."

Teresa pulled at her turtleneck. "There's not much to say. I'm the oldest of four, I'll be twenty-three on my next birthday and I'm raising my brothers. Both our parents are dead."

"Good for you!" Cecelia answered. "It's nice to see a girl like you. Most of them are so full of themselves these days, they would _never_ think of raising three boys."

"If I didn't, who would?"

"Anybody else."

"I couldn't fathom the thought of putting them in foster care," Teresa said. "My dad was the chief of his fire department and he would tell my mother horror stories about the system. I know it isn't always the case but I didn't want to risk it."

"You're a good girl. And you're so beautiful. But I already said that, didn't I?"

"Last night," Teresa replied.

Cecelia sighed. "Oh well, you deserve to hear it. And knowing that grandson of mine, he doesn't say it nearly enough."

"He has a lot on his mind."

"Yes, yes. . . but that doesn't mean you should make allowances for him. He doesn't have rights to be oblivious."

Teresa smiled. "I guess you're right."

"_I _know I am. I was with my husband for twenty-five years and he told me every day how beautiful I was beautiful. We adored each other and I have wanted the same thing for Patrick. I'm glad he met you."

Teresa looked down at her lap and then back at him. "I just hope I'm worthy of him."

"My dear, I hope he is worthy of you," Cecelia answered as Patrick and the boys came clamoring back into the room.

"Deep dish pizza just like you asked," Patrick said. "I had to sneak it past Faye; I hope it's worth it."

"Oh it will be! Now Teresa, I'm sure Patrick already extended an invitation for Thanksgiving dinner already but let me confirm that you are more than welcome to join us."

"Us?" Patrick teased.

"Hush! Of course I'm going to be there, I am really looking forward to your mother's reaction to the newest addition to the family."

**.**

A couple of hours later, her brothers were asleep in the back seat of Patrick's car, stuffed with deep dish pizza, root beer soda and sugar free butterscotch discs.

"What time are you coming to get us tomorrow?" Teresa asked quietly.

"Eleven-thirty, that way your brothers can watch the football game. They were complaining about missing it while we got the pizza. So, I gave them an incentive. The football game on my father's plasma TV."

"You watch football?" Teresa asked.

"Nope, but my father does. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to watch football with your brothers. It'll be an experience that he's never had before. I mean having somebody who wants to watch the game with him instead of reading David Copperfield."

"Oh, you're a Dickens fan."

"You're not?" Patrick asked.

"I like detective stories," Teresa answered, drumming her red fingernails on her lap.

"Nancy Drew?"

"When I was younger. Now I like Sherlock Holmes, Hercule Poirot. . . the Thin Man," Teresa replied. "Stories like that."

"Now I know what to get you for Christmas."

"Oh, you don't have to get me anything!"

"But gifts are essential in our family. The bigger the gift, the more you _love_ the person." He stopped in front of her house. "Do you need any help getting your brothers into the house?"

"Um. . . no," Teresa answered, turning around and shaking Stanly. "Come on Stan, we're home."

"Okay Reese," Stan replied yawning as he pinched Tommy and Jimmy. "Wake up guys, we're home!"

They had a harder time waking up but after Stanly had pinched them a couple more times, they were half awake. They thanked Patrick for the pizza and filed out of the car, waiting for Teresa on the sidewalk as she said goodnight. A few minutes later, she was getting out too and he was speeding off into the night while they bombarded her with questions.

**TBC. . .**

.

**Author's Note II:**

**I am anxiously awaiting your thoughts. Thursday I will post the Thanksgiving chapter because it is Thanksgiving. So, it is only fitting to post it on Thursday instead of Friday. I just need to finish writing it first. **

**Until Next Time!**

**Love,**

**Holly, 11/21/2014_**


	3. Thanksgiving

**Shout-Outs: Guest, Dutchie, OneWriterGirl97, Mentalgal, Guest, Chickaboo, MartyMc, DashaD, Guest, Aania71, Guest, waterbaby134, and Jane Doe51**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**. **

**Chapter 3**

Teresa pulled out another dress and held it up to her, sighing as she quickly rejected and tossed it on the bed with all her other clothes. Her brothers, already scrubbed clean and dressed in their Sunday best, watched from the threshold. She turned around and glared at them.

"Go watch the parade!"

"What's the big deal?" Stanley asked.

"The big deal is that I don't have one thing to wear and I'm meeting Patrick's mother today!"

"So?" Tommy said. "You're not marrying Patrick's mother. What does it matter what _she _thinks?"

"It just does!" Teresa answered. "I don't expect you to understand."

"Good! Because I _don't_!" Tommy replied. "Just wear any old thing that you wear to church. It isn't like your prom or anything."

"I can't just wear any old thing that-" Teresa started but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it!" Jimmy said eagerly.

Teresa sighed and sat down on her bed, pushing the piles of clothes away.

"When was the last time you bought anything new?" Tommy asked, picking up a dress. "I mean, you wore this to your high school graduation. It's _so _four years ago!"

"Tommy, go and watch the parade!" Teresa shouted as Jimmy came back with Patrick in tow. "What are you doing here? It isn't even eleven-thirty yet!"

"I brought a gift," Patrick answered good-naturedly as he held up a fancy bag from a department store.

"There aren't any stores open this morning," Teresa said.

"I did some late night shopping."

"How well do you know women's clothes?" Tommy asked.

"_Tommy!" _Teresa said warningly.

"If you're implying that I've had a lot of girlfriends, I haven't. No time for it. I shopped with my grandmother," Patrick answered.

"Tommy!" Teresa growled. "_Stop _asking questions and go watch TV _NOW_!"

"Come on Tommy," Stanley said. "Jimmy, you too."

"Save a seat for me!" Patrick said.

"You mean you're _not _going to stay-" Stanley covered Tommy's mouth, cutting off the line of questioning before it even began as he dragged him down the hallway.

"How did you know I didn't have anything to wear?" Teresa asked.

"Just from being around you. Your brothers are your first priority. If it's been a while since your last haircut than I'm sure it's been a while since you bought something new to wear."

"Oh. . ."

"Get dressed," Patrick said, smiling at her as he closed the door.

A few minutes later, she went into the living room dressed in an emerald green, cashmere sweater dress and sheer black nylons.

"Well? What do you think?" She asked.

"You look like mom!" Jimmy answered his eyes wide with admiration.

"How would you know?" Tommy asked. "You weren't around long enough to remember what mom looked like."

"I've seen pictures!" Jimmy retorted.

"You look lovely!" Patrick interjected. "Now, who's ready to go to my dad and mom's house?"

"We should set some rules first!" Teresa said quickly. "Or something valuable might wound up broken. No running, no playing football indoors, no touching anything that looks _remotely_ breakable. Do _not_ try and burp the alphabet and remember to say _please _and especially remember _thank you_."

"It'll be fine, Teresa!" Patrick assured her. "I'm sure your brothers will be on their _best_ behavior. Won't you?"

"Yes!" Jimmy and Stanley chorused together.

Tommy smirked. "Maybe."

"That's it! You can stay home and eat leftovers!" Teresa threatened.

"Okay, okay! I'll try and be on my best behavior!" Tommy answered, spreading his hands in defeat. "Geez, you'd think we're having Thanksgiving dinner at the White House with the way you're acting."

Teresa took a deep breath. "I just want them to like us. To like me. Is that too much to ask?"

"You're marrying Patrick. You're not marrying his family," Tommy started again.

"Okay!" Stanley said. "I believe that Patrick said it was time to go. So, we should go."

Thirty minutes later, they were pulling up the long driveway that led to the Jane home. Teresa reminded herself to breathe while all her brothers clamored over each other to get a look out the same window, trying to catch a glimpse of the house.

Patrick hadn't even pulled to a stop when a tall woman with auburn hair came gliding out of the double-French doors and towards the vintage Mercedes-Benz.

"Angela's probably sounding the alarm," Patrick murmured. "She was always my warning system when my mother wasn't happy with me while we were growing up."

"Who's Angela?" Tommy asked with sudden interest.

"My cousin," Patrick answered as she yanked the driver's side door open and fixed him with a look that said _you're in trouble_.

"Auntie Jo is _not _happy!" Angela announced in way of greeting. "She can't believe you have the nerve to bring home a girl that she's never met or heard of, for that matter."

"Hello to you too Angela. Happy Thanksgiving."

"I was just warning you," Angela said, smiling warmly at Teresa. "Hello, I'm Angela. You must be Teresa! Grandmother Cecilia has been raving about you all morning!"

"I don't know why. . . we only just met two days ago. . ."

"You must have made an impression," Angela said. "You better come in. Uncle Alex has the game on in the living room. He's the only one acting like the world is ending because you're getting married."

"It can't be that bad. . ." Patrick answered.

"It's worse!" Angela told him. "You better come in and get it over with."

"Fine," Patrick replied as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

Teresa looked back at Tommy. "No smart mouth remarks, _please_."

Tommy sighed like it was a huge inconvenience. "Fine!"

**.**

"Patrick Jane!" Joanna Jane shouted as they came into the house. "What are you thinking!? Bringing home a girl we don't even know!?"

"Mom!" Patrick said. "She's standing right here!"

Teresa straightened up, feeling her scrutiny acutely.

"What's your name?" Joanna asked. "Your full name, I mean. Cecelia didn't seem to know."

"Teresa Lisbon."

Joanna's eyes narrowed. "Your mom died in a car accident and your dad was our fire chief until he died a couple of years ago."

"Mom!"

"What?" Joanna asked innocently. "It was in all the local papers."

"Leave them alone Jo," Patrick's father said as he came into the entryway. "Hello, I'm Alexander Jane. Your future father-in-law. You must be Teresa."

"Yes. . ." Teresa answered.

Alex turned to her brothers. "And you must be her brothers. Patrick mentioned that you'd be interested in watching the game with me."

"Yes!" Jimmy answered excitedly.

"Well then, come with me boys. Do you want something to drink? Coke, maybe."

"Teresa doesn't let us have soda before dinner. She says that we'll ruin our appetites," Jimmy told him.

"I'm sure that she'll make an exception, it is Thanksgiving," Alex answered.

Angela turned to Teresa. "Come on, let's go and get to know each other better."

Jo fixed Patrick when the girls had disappeared.

"What were you thinking!?" She hissed. "Taking up with a girl who doesn't have family or money?"

Patrick huffed. "Oh, I don't know! Maybe I was trying to ruin your life. Or maybe I thought she was pretty and funny and that her past wouldn't matter because of what kind of person she is."

"She doesn't fit our lifestyle! She has _three _brothers! Are you even ready to take on that responsibility?"

"Is grandmother here yet? Patrick asked.

"With bells on," Joanna answered dryly. "We're not done talking yet though."

"Yes we are!" Patrick told her. "I'm marrying Teresa Lisbon and there is _nothing _you can do about it!"

"I won't come to the wedding!" Jo warned.

"Fine with me!" Patrick retorted. "I wouldn't want you to be miserable."

"Will the two of you stop it? I can hear you all the way in the other room!" Cecelia interrupted them. "What an impression you are making on our new family!"

"Maybe it's exactly the impression I want to make!" Joanna answered.

Cecelia narrowed her eyes but didn't answer. Her daughter-in-law never listened anyways.

**.**

So, how did you two meet?" Angela asked as she poured them both generous amounts of wine and opened a package of brie cheese.

"He came into my workplace," Teresa replied.

"I bet you noticed him right away in his expensive suit. All the girls do. But he hasn't been interested in any of them. You're only the second girl I've met that he's dated."

"Has he dated a lot?"

"Hardly! He's always been too busy, first with school and then with work. I don't think he's ever really fallen in love until now."

Teresa smiled. "We'll see."

"Oh my cousin is constant. You're lucky to have him. And I can tell that he is just as lucky to have you. Aunt Jo is really hard to get along with though; I don't think she'll ever like you."

"Thanks. . ."

"She wants Patrick to marry Joanna-two-point-oh. She just hasn't realized that she isn't God's gift."

"You don't like her?"

"Am I that obvious?"

Teresa grinned. "Just a little."

"Here, have some cheese and crackers. I'll fill you in all the stuff that my cousin was too embarrassed to tell you about."

**.**

"May the blessing of the light be on you, light without and light within," Alex prayed. "May the blessed sunlight shine on you and warm your heart 'till it glows like a great peat fire."

"Amen!" Everyone but Joanna said.

"Let's eat!" Alex proclaimed.

"My head hurts," Joanna complained. "I could not eat one single bite in the state that I am in."

"Maybe eating will help," Cecelia suggested as she helped herself to a large portion of mashed potatoes.

Joanna glared at her mother-in-law. "I do not think lack of food is my problem."

"I was only saying. . ." Cecelia trailed off and smiled primly.

The tension was so thick during dinner that Patrick wound up taking Teresa and her brothers home early.

She served him vanilla ice cream and pecan pie filling while Jimmy, Stanley and Tommy watched TV in the living room. Patrick apologized over and over for his mother's behavior.

"It's fine," Teresa assured him for the sixth time as she kicked off her pumps and sat down next to him. "Your mother isn't significant to me. My brothers enjoyed themselves and I enjoyed Angela's company. So, it wasn't bad at all."

"You still need to put up with my mother for a month," Patrick warned her.

"Then I'll pray for grace," Teresa answered as she smiled at him.

**TBC. . .**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

**I just wanted to take a moment to say how thankful I am for all my consistent readers. You guys keep me writing. If it weren't for you, I would have given up a long time ago. Anyways, I can't really say I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but I hope you will tell me your thoughts about it anyways! Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers!**

**Until Next Time!**

**Love,**

**Holly, 11/27/2014_**


	4. Christmas Decorating

**Shout-outs: Jisbon shipper, OneWriterGirl97, chymom, Mentalgal, Horses-are-my-life, Sssssy, Guest, GoneMental42, Guest, Jane Doe51, blueeyedmentalistfan **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

"She seems like a special girl," Alex said as he swung his golf club back and forth. "I met her father a couple of times at fund raisers. He was a sad sort of man after his wife died. Such a waste of a life."

"But you approve of her?" Patrick asked.

"She's from good stock. There's no reason _not_ to approve of her. Besides she's a harder worker and she doesn't depend on other people to support her. She will make a fine addition to our breed."

"You're talking about her like she's a horse or something."

Alex shrugged. "Bad habit, I suppose."

"Mom doesn't like her."

Alex grinned and leaned against his club. "All the more reason to marry her. Don't you think?"

"Mr. Jane, your ten 'o clock is here," Alex's assistant said.

"Send her in Shelby," Alex answered, looking at Patrick. "Duty calls Son."

"I'll see you later dad," Patrick replied, slipping out of his father's office and over into his own.

His best friend and golfing buddy, Walter Mashburn was sitting in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk, waiting for him.

"Did we have a lunch date or something?" Patrick asked him.

"Your mom called mine last night. She actually interrupted our Thanksgiving dinner to complain about your engagement. Mother's head was spinning by the time she hung up with Joanna. But we all knew she had given skewed details of the story. So, mother sent me to get them straight from you."

"I am engaged," Patrick said.

"I can't believe you actually fell in love with someone else after Lorelei."

"Lorelei was a mistake; it would have been like marrying my mother."

Walter grinned. "I bet your mom hates that Lorelei isn't around anymore."

Patrick rolled his eyes. "She forgets that Lorelei broke up with _me_, for something she thought was better."

"So, why does your mother have a problem with your new love?" Walter asked. "Is she a stripper?"

"Teresa is _not _a stripper! I actually have more sense than you when it comes to girls, Walter. She's a waitress, both her parents are dead and she's raising her brothers by herself. These are her sins, in my mother's opinion."

"Is your mother going to pay her off?" Walter inquired. "You know, like they do it in the old movies when the rich young man brings home the unsuitable bride?"

"I'm sure she's tempted to do it, but I won't let her. And if she tries, I will _not _let Teresa accept the bribe," Patrick told him.

"So, this is true love then? The kind where you sacrifice family and money for the person you want to be with?"

"I'm not sacrificing anything to be with her. My dad and grandmother both like her well enough. And don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Nope, I don't work. You know that."

"Ah, yes. The life of a professional slacker," Patrick said. "Well, come on then. I'll take you to get an early lunch."

"At the place where Teresa works?" Walter asked hopefully.

"No!" Patrick answered. "I am not going to spring you on her without any warning. You'll meet her soon enough."

"Fine, but you're paying for lunch!"

"Naturally" Patrick answered as he pulled on his coat. "Come on, I don't have much time because I have actual work to do. Unlike you."

**.**

Teresa hummed under her breath as she took Christmas decorations out of the attic, her thoughts were filled with Bing Crosby songs and fir trees and Patrick Jane. She had been thinking that maybe if they met under different circumstances, she could have allowed herself to really fall in love with him.

But she dismissed the thought quickly. Circumstances weren't different. She was just a character in a play for a month, it was a role that would allow her to give her brothers a nice Christmas and to pay the bills all at the same time. They were both using each other as a means to an end. It wouldn't do to imagine things that could never be. And she couldn't break her own rules. She didn't have an ounce of weakness in her, she never had. And she wasn't going to start because a young man with blonde curls and smiling green eyes had come into her life.

With that in mind, she continued to prepare to decorate the house for Christmas.

She was halfway through stringing lights up around the windows when there was a knock on the door. She called for someone to get it. A few seconds later, Jimmy was ushering Patrick into the living room. He was holding a white spruce tree in one hand and a Blockbuster bag in another.

"You didn't have to bring a tree," Teresa said in way of greeting. "You didn't have to come at all. What are you doing here?"

"Escaping my mother," he answered. "Jimmy, do you know where the tree stand is?"

"Yeah," Jimmy answered.

"Would you mind going to get it while I talk to your sister?" Patrick asked.

"Sure," Jimmy replied, looking between his sister and Patrick before mosing on out of the living room.

"This is _not _getting my brothers attached to you?" Teresa demanded crossing her arms as the string of lights fell to the floor before she could catch them.

"I'm not trying to endear myself to your brothers! The tree is part of my payment to you."

"When you're not here next year, there won't be an expensive fir tree. I would much prefer the money. The less we have, the more it lowers the expectations of my brothers."

"The tree wasn't taken out of your paycheck. It's included, like a Christmas bonus," Patrick told her. "It isn't going against your rules, or my giving charity or whatever it is going on inside that pretty little head of yours right now."

"I'm going to order a pizza," Teresa said, ignoring his statement as she jumped off the chair and brushed past him.

Jimmy came rushing back in, holding the tree stand over his head.

Patrick smiled. "Where does Teresa usually put the tree?" he asked.

"In front of the window," Jimmy answered. "So everybody can see it when they pass our house."

"Okay, let's finish putting the lights around the windows and then we can position the tree for her."

"Okay!" Jimmy agreed, ready and willing to help the man who was engaged to sister. He dropped the stand on the couch and bounced over to the lights lying on the floor.

They made quick work of hanging the lights and then they set up the tree. They were busy centering the tree, when Teresa came back in.

"The pizza will be here in an hour. . . _what _are you two doing!?"

"Helping you!" Jimmy answered proudly.

"Why?" Teresa asked, frowning at Patrick.

"Why _not_?" Patrick answered, taking off his suit coat and his tie. "I'm your fiancé. Can't a guy help his girlfriend out?"

"Mmmh," Teresa said. "Just don't break _anything_."

"Your sister worries too much," Patrick told Jimmy.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "You have _no _idea," he replied.

"Hello! I'm still in the room!"

Jimmy beamed. "Sorry Reese."

"Where are Stan and Tommy?" Teresa asked.

Jimmy shrugged. "Tommy went out to see DeDe and Stan's still at work, given that it's Black Friday."

"So, it's just the three of us then," Teresa muttered. _"Great."_

"Don't you like Patrick?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah Reese, don't you like me?" Patrick echoed.

"Do not gang up on me with him!" Teresa said, not able to keep the grin from lighting up her face.

"See that smile Jim? She likes me _a lot_," Patrick answered for her.

"No! No, I do not like him!" Teresa answered, laughing a little bit.

Jimmy turned to Patrick and nodded. "I believe you. She _really _likes you."

"The two of you can just go to the attic and find the nativity scene for over the fireplace," Teresa told them.

**.**

A while later, they were eating pizza and watching Christmas movies while they arranged the nativity figurines and decorated the tree.

When everything was finished and they had curled up on the couch to watch other holiday themed movie, Jimmy sat between them. When Teresa glanced down at her youngest brother and saw him leaning against Patrick, half-asleep, she knew that he had already fallen for her fake fiancé.

She didn't know what she was going to do when it was finally. Because it was going to end badly, like she had feared from the start.

**.**

Patrick helped her put Jimmy to bed, clothes and all. Then she walked him to the door and bid him good night after cautioning him to be careful driving home because it had started to snow heavily.

When he was gone, she went to her dad and mom's room and knelt down beside their bed, praying for guidance.

She was going to need it.

**TBC. . .**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because it feels like this story is writing itself and I am just going wherever my whimsical muse decides to go. So annoying. Anyways, tell me what you thought. I am looking forward to hearing from you!**

**Love,**

**Holly, 12/5/2014_**


	5. Ballet

**Shout-outs: Horses-are-my-life, Mentalgal, OneWriterGirl97, AngryLittlePrincess, Guest, MartyMc, blueyedmentalistfan, Guest, Jane Doe51 and teacupsandstrawberries for reviewing**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Teresa," Angela said, coming into the diner a week later. "Got any plans for your lunch break?"

Teresa looked up from wiping pie crumbs off the counter and shook her head. "No. Why?"

"Patrick commissioned me to help you find a dress," Angela replied.

"A dress?" Teresa asked blankly.

"For the ballet tonight," Angela said. "With clients from his work. He did mention it to you, didn't he?"

"He did," Teresa replied. "I just forgot it was today, I was up half the night making cookies for Jimmy's Secret Santa. I'm sorry."

Angela tossed her hair over her shoulder. "No problem. How long until your lunch break?"

"Thirty minutes," Teresa answered. "Can I get you anything while you wait?"

Angela hopped on a barstool. "Coffee and whatever pie you're serving today."

"Gooseberry," Teresa replied. "I don't even know what it is, but it's very popular with the senior crowd."

"I'll try anything," Angela answered.

"Good," Teresa said. "I like that."

She poured her a cup of coffee and served her a slice of pie. Then she finished her shift, serving French fries and hamburgers to her regulars while Angela ate her pie and drank her coffee.

Thirty minutes later, she was following Angela to a car model that she didn't even recognize.

"I have Patrick's credit card," Angela said, smirking as she unlocked the car doors and got in. "We can buy the most expensive dress in the store!"

"It's only for one night," Teresa said. "Wouldn't the money be better on something that doesn't only last one night?"

"No! Because for one night, everybody will be looking at you and be thinking that you're the most glamorous person in the room."

"No one _ever_ thinks I'm the most glamorous person in the room."

"Well, with the right dress that will change. I bet you'll be in the society pages on Sunday morning. The front of them even."

"I'll leave that to you and to the other people who are rich and famous in the Chicago area. I can't handle fame. Not when I have to serve eggs and bacon on Monday morning."

Angela frowned. "I'm guessing Patrick didn't tell you everything when he proposed to you."

"He didn't tell me anything," Teresa replied.

"Mmmh, he probably didn't want to scare you off. So he sold you _the love can see us through anything _bit instead."

"Hardly."

"He just proposed!?" Angela asked, looking shocked. "Without pretty words or promises!?"

"Yes," Teresa answered. "I don't need pretty words or promises. I just need the truth."

"You are a strange girl," Angela told her. "But I can tell why my cousin picked you."

"Because I was available," Teresa muttered.

"Excuse me?" Angela asked, frowning.

"Nothing," Teresa answered, smiling at her. "Nothing at all."

"We're going to have _so _much fun!" Angela exclaimed. "I love to go shopping!"

"I've never really purchased a formal dress before. I'll leave that in your capable hands."

"You didn't even buy a prom dress!?" Angela asked, looking away from the road, shocked by her revelation.

Teresa sighed. "I was planning a funeral."

Angela sobered. "Oh. Oh, I'm sorry."

"It was years ago. No use crying over missed proms," Teresa answered.

"You are amazing!" Angela said. "If I had missed my prom, I would have thrown a fit."

"I didn't have the luxury of throwing fits," Teresa said.

Angela shut up after that, turning the radio up to keep herself from saying anything else that was stupid.

"You're okay," Teresa told her assumingly. "I've dealt with a lot more ignorance and general impoliteness than you. Come on, don't worry about it. Let's just have a nice afternoon's girl out. Heaven knows I haven't been out with a girl close to my age in a very long time."

"Okay!"

"But have to be back at work in an hour."

"An hour!? That hardly gives me time to work any of my magic! But we'll deal. We will deal! I'm your fairy godmother."

Teresa smiled at Angela's enthusiasm.

**.**

"Do you think your sister is almost ready?" Patrick asked Jimmy as they both stood at the foot of the stairs, waiting for Teresa to make her appearance.

Jimmy shrugged. "She usually _never_ takes this long to get ready."

"Is Angela up there with her?" Patrick asked.

"And Erica," Jimmy answered.

"Well, I don't know Erica but I can tell you that Angela takes _forever_ to get ready. We don't really like going out with her because of it."

"Careful cousin dearest," Angela said warningly as she appeared at the top of the stairs. "Remember, I know _all _of your secrets and I have _no _qualms about spilling them all to your fiancée."

Patrick smirked. "You can't blackmail me _that _easily."

"Oh, here comes your date now!" Angela said when she heard the bedroom door open. "Boys, if you could draw your attention up here!"

Patrick and Jimmy turned their gazes up towards Teresa as Angela had requested.

Jimmy shrugged. "She looks nice," he said.

Patrick didn't say anything; he was too busy studying her. Taking in the way the short, velvet hunter green dress seemed to be made just for her. He nodded. "She looks very pretty. Thanks for helping out Ang."

"Yes!" Teresa echoed. "I couldn't have done it without either of you."

Erica beamed. "It wasn't any trouble at all. Now go on and enjoy yourself. And don't come home too early. Jimmy and I will be perfectly fine without you."

"Be quiet!" Teresa answered, nudging her friend as she passed her going down the stairs.

Patrick helped her into her coat and took her hand, leading her out into the cold Chicago night as Angela, Erica and Jimmy watched them leave.

**.**

"The ballet was lovely!" Lucinda Bassett said as they left the theater. "And your young lady is even lovelier. Thank you for inviting us tonight Patrick."

Patrick grinned and secured Teresa's hand. "Anything for my favorite client and his wife."

Lucinda beamed as her husband hailed them a taxi. "Well, I hope we can count or receiving an invitation to your wedding!"

Patrick beamed back. "Of course! I'll make sure you're put on the invitation list right away."

The taxi rolled up and Lucinda waved to them. "I'll see you two at the party next week!"

And then she was following her husband into the taxi that sped into Chicago traffic.

Patrick let go of Teresa's hand and turned to her when they were alone. "I've been meaning to ask you if there's anything you need for me to attend with you. . . I did agree that I'd attend your events too."

"Jimmy has a pageant on Thursday, I'm sure he'd love for you to come. And then there's midnight mass on Christmas Eve, unless of course you want us to go to mass with you."

"Yes, I mean. . . I'll go with you and your brothers to mass," Patrick answered. "My family isn't very religious, except for my grandmother. And I don't think she'll mind if we attended your mass instead."

Teresa smiled. "Good. Now how about we go to my favorite ice cream place and you treat me to a peppermint stick sundae?"

"You want _me _to treat _you_?" Patrick asked teasingly. "I didn't know that was how it worked when you got invited out for ice cream."

"I'll treat you the next time, I promise!"

"Okay," Patrick agreed.

"Well, that didn't take much convincing."

"It doesn't take much convincing to spend time with a pretty girl," Patrick answered.

"Oh, now you're just flattering me!" Teresa said.

"So? I'm not breaking any of your rules by flattering you."

"Maybe you're breaking one of my sub rules," Teresa answered, smiling at him as she tightened the belt on her borrowed coat.

"Sub rules?" Patrick asked. "How many sub rules do you have exactly?"

"I'll let you know when I have an exact count."

"So, you're making them up as you go along then?" Patrick asked as he opened the passenger side door for her.

Teresa smirked. "Yes."

"Do I get to make up sub rules too?"

"It depends," she answered.

"On what?"

"On what you have in mind," Teresa said, only half-kidding.

**TBC. . .**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, let me start off by admitting Jane and Lisbon going to the ballet was inspired by my sister's boyfriend taking us to the Nutcracker last Saturday. I couldn't resist adding a piece of it to this story. Can't wait to hear your thoughts! If you want to tell me what you thought, you know what to do!**

**Love,**

**Holly, 12/12/2014_**


	6. Pageants and Kisses

**Shout-Outs: Guest, Jane Doe51 and blueyedmentalistfan**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

She was so busy she didn't have time to shop for a dress for Patrick's party. So when he told her that he'd purchased one for her, she was so relieved almost all her worries about the night evaporated and she could thoroughly enjoy Jimmy's performance as Santa Claus without being concerned about how she was going to impress a roomful of Patrick's clients and colleagues without anything to wear. Which almost bothered her anyways; she hadn't ever been the type to worry about something like impressing people with her wardrobe choices.

"I can hear your thoughts," Patrick whispered as Jimmy's chorus started in on a rousing version of _We Need a Little Christmas_. "Come on Teresa, _concentrate_!"

"Mmmh?"

"Concentrate," Patrick repeated. "Jimmy's going to ask you what you thought and you want to be able to answering truthfully, don't you?"

"You're right, you're right," Teresa said, smiling at him and putting her hand over his. "Thank you."

"Shhh!" A woman sitting behind them said.

"Sorry," Patrick answered, giving her one of his most charming smiles.

She quieted down instantly, smiling and blushing as she turned her attention back to the stage.

"Thank you," Teresa said again.

He patted her knee reassuringly and grinned at her. She nudged him, giggling and forgetting for a moment that they weren't really together. For a moment it was like she had known him for her whole entire life.

**.**

The good and warm feelings she was experiencing towards Patrick drifted over into the refreshment hour when the pageant was over. He had his arm around her waist and suddenly she was an equal with all the moms and not just the cute sister who was trying to raise her brothers by herself.

Jimmy came up to him, his mouth stained with _Hawaiian Punch_ and a fistful of sugar cookies.

"You did a really good job sport!" Patrick said, giving him a playful slug in the arm. "You were a very believable Santa Claus."

Jimmy grinned. "Thanks Patrick! Could I introduce you to my friend Amy?"

Patrick nodded. "I would _love_ to meet Amy."

"Good! I'll be right back!" Jimmy said.

"Have you met Amy?" Patrick asked.

"Of course," Teresa answered. "Jimmy's in love with Amy. We have had _frequent _visits with her."

A few minutes later, Jimmy returned with a petite Asian girl in tow. "Patrick this is Amy. Amy this is Patrick, he's going to marry my sister."

Amy smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"You too Amy," Patrick replied.

Amy blushed and giggled causing Jimmy to frown.

"Come on Amy," he said. "Let's go and get more cookies."

"Oh, okay," Amy agreed. "See you later Teresa."

"Goodbye Amy," Teresa replied.

"Jimmy's a little overprotective," Patrick observed as he dragged Amy off to the dessert table. "Or am I looking for a different word? Oh yes. _Possessive_. I'll just have to tell him myself."

"Tell him what?" Teresa asked.

"That I don't go for elementary school girls."

"I would hope not."

"Nope. I go for brunettes who help out strange men two days before Thanksgiving."

"I'm sure that will ease his worries considerably," Teresa said. "But he loves you; I don't think he's worried that you'll like Amy. I think he's more concerned that Amy will like _you_ better than she likes him."

"That is a distinct possibility," Patrick answered, beaming at her.

Teresa cleared her throat. "I think I'd like a cookie too."

"I'll go and get you one. Would you like something to drink with that?"

"The cookie will be fine," Teresa assured him as he released her.

"Do you have a preferred cookie shape? Santa Claus? A reindeer?"

Teresa laughed. "Just go and get my cookie!" She said, pushing him towards the table.

"Okay, okay! I'm going, I'm going!" Patrick answered.

"He reminds me of my husband when he was wooing me."

Teresa turned around and smiled at Amy's mother. "Hello Mrs. Chang."

"Hello dear," Mrs. Chang answered. "I didn't know you were seeing anybody. When did you get engaged?"

"Thanksgiving week," Teresa told her, showing her the engagement ring before she could even ask.

"It's _beautiful_!" Mrs. Chang gushed. "And so are you, it suits you perfectly. Just like your young man does."

"Do you want to wait and meet him?" Teresa asked.

"Of course!" Mrs. Chang answered. "Do you think I came over here just to compliment you on how good you look?"

Patrick came back over then.

"Patrick, this is Mrs. Chang. She's Amy's mother, Mrs. Chang this is my fiancé, Patrick."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Chang," Patrick said, handing Teresa her cookie.

"You too."

The party wound down an hour later and Patrick drove them home. He walked them to the door and Teresa sent Jimmy inside to get cleaned up before bed.

They both stood on the porch, drawing out their goodbye for as long as possible while Teresa wondered when they had come to _that _in the course of their short, fake relationship. When Jimmy came to the door with remnants of Hawaiian Punch around his mouth, Patrick bid her a quick goodbye, saying he would see her at the party the next evening.

**.**

Teresa stood in front of the Four Seasons and reminded herself to breathe. But she'd never been to an elaborate party and her pulse was going crazy. She knew in the back of her mind that she didn't belong in this world. She wasn't made for glitz and empty glamour. She tried to breathe again and reminded herself there was only three weeks left in their agreement and then it would all be over. She closed her eyes and was able to draw a lungful of frigid air.

Patrick's voice broke into her thoughts. "Come on inside, everybody's dying to meet you."

She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her, looking handsome in an expensive tuxedo.

"Hey," she said, hastening towards him as fast as her strappy heels would take her. "You look good tonight."

"You do too," Patrick answered as they pushed through the revolving doors and she shed her coat.

"I feel like Cinderella," she confessed as she turned to look at him. "Except my midnight is New Year's Day and I won't lose my glass slippers or be rescued all over again."

"Sometimes life does have a fairytale ending," Patrick told her.

Teresa shook her head. "Not me. I know how this particular story ends and it _isn't_ with they lived happily ever after."

"Maybe one day your story will though. . ." Patrick hedged.

"I highly doubt it," Teresa answered as he checked her coat and then took her hand, leading her into the hotel ballroom.

They were approached by Walter as soon as they entered the room.

"You must be Teresa! I've been dying to meet you ever since Patrick's mother told my mother about you," he said.

"Teresa, meet my best friend Walter Mashburn," Patrick said. "You, don't get any ideas!"

"Me?" Walter asked feigning shock before breaking into a smile. "Hello Teresa, you are even lovelier than your reputation succeeds you."

"No! Just no!" Patrick said. "Go and get a drink."

"It's a cash bar!" Walter protested.

"Then you won't drink as much," Patrick answered.

"I can see you're afraid I'm stiff competition, I shall take my leave of you beautiful people!"

"Ignore him," Patrick told Teresa as they started along again. "He's cocky but I love him. I have no choice really, we grew up together. We're practically like brothers."

Teresa grinned. "I think it's sweet."

Patrick saw his mother coming towards them, so he swept her on to the dance floor to avoid another confrontation.

Teresa frowned. "What are you doing?"

"My mother," Patrick answered simply.

"Oh. . ." Teresa trailed off and allowed herself to get carried away by the swell of the instrumental version of _Baby It's Cold Outside_.

**.**

"I can't believe your mom spilled punch all over me," Teresa said as Patrick led her off the elevator and into a penthouse.

"Believe me, _I_ can believe it. It's exactly the thing she would do," Patrick answered as he peeled her coat off. "Hold on a minute. I'll go and scrounge you up a change of clothes."

"What is this place?" Teresa asked.

"Mine and my father's penthouse. We keep it if we need to work in the city late or if we have colleagues coming in from out of town."

"So, you had this place the Friday night you came to my house?"

"Yes," Patrick answered, tossing her a sweatshirt and pajama bottoms.

"Then why did you come to my house that night?" Teresa asked.

"Because I wanted to get to know you better," Patrick replied.

"Oh. . ." Teresa trailed off. "I think I'll go get showered and changed. I'm a sticky mess and I smell like a bar."

Patrick stopped her as she was passing him. "I think I'm going to kiss you."

"What about my rules?" Teresa asked. "You promised. . ."

"I'm implanting a sub rule," Patrick replied. "You said I could."

"I send it depended on what your sub rule was," Teresa corrected, her eyes fluttering shut as he brushed her lips with his thumb. "Oh. . ."

"I love you."

"I told you not to. . ."

"I couldn't help it," he answered, pulling her against him.

"Don't do that, you're going to get punch all over your tuxedo."

"That's what dry cleaning is for," Patrick told her before kissing her cautiously. When she reciprocated, he didn't hold back any longer.

And for the sweetest few minutes, they forgot about deals and paychecks and the end. They were just a couple of kids discovering each other for the first time.

"This changes everything," Teresa whispered when she had a few seconds.

"I wanted everything to change," Patrick answered, kissing her again. "I love you, I can't help it."

Teresa closed her eyes as he went on talking and kissing her, wondering what she was going to do next.

**TBC. . .**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

**So, yeah. I'll just leave this hear for you guys. I hope you all enjoyed it, I quite enjoyed writing this chapter for you. I am working on chapter 7, but it is going a little slower than I would have liked it. I came down with a cold on Monday and am now just starting to feel better. My muse went kind of AWOL and then I had to work on my future BIL's Christmas gift. But it will be ready for next week, actually the way things are going, I might have an extra chapter for you. And be sure to check out my new Jane and Lisbon Christmas story. It's kind of about their first canon Christmas that we will never see on TV. **

**Until next time!**

**Love,**

**Holly, 12/19/2014_**


	7. Revelations

**Shout-Outs: Guest, Aania71, zats, Jane Doe51, , GoneMental42, Colorful Glitter, Horses-are-my-life, Guest, Guest, OneWriterGirl97, and blueeyedmentalistfan**

**Author's Note: **

**While it's still Christmas, here is the last Christmas-y chapter.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

"Wait a second," Teresa rasped as she untangled herself from his arms and his lips. "I need to think."

Patrick looked embarrassed and just a little bit stung. "Of course."

Teresa escaped into the bathroom and struggled out of her dress. It fell to the floor, a pool of red silk and white gauze. She turned on the shower and stepped under the spray without waiting for it to warm up first. She didn't care that her face her hair were getting wet, all she wanted to do was sort out her tangled thoughts.

He loved her.

He had broken every rule they had made starting out and he expected her to do the same thing.

She wouldn't.

Not even if his kisses were the sweetest, most tender things she had experienced in all her life.

She waited until the water had run cold and she had to face him again. Shivering, she pulled on the change of clothes and then gathered up her punch stained dress.

He was in the living room, wearing a sweater and jeans while he read the latest John Grisham novel.

"Will you take me home?" Teresa asked.

"Um. . . sure," Patrick answered. "Are you sure you don't want to wait for your hair to dry? It's cold outside."

"I can't be here. Not right now, I'm sorry."

"Is it me?" Patrick asked, looking a lot like a little boy who thought he had done something wrong.

"Oh no, no, _no_. . . it isn't you! It's _me_! It's always me, I just need to think and I can't think with you next to me and with you being so perfect. . ." she trailed off, waiting for something to happen, waiting for him to kiss her again or make more declarations of love.

But he didn't. Instead he went to the closet and found a ski cap for her. "To keep your hair from freezing," he said.

"Thanks," Teresa answered, pulling it on.

"Your coat," Patrick said, helping her into it.

She turned around and looked at him while she was buttoning it.

"Don't look at me like that," he begged. "If you look at me like that then I'll have to kiss you again and I can't kiss you again. Not without knowing."

Teresa ducked her head and concentrated on the buttons, her fingers trembling.

The front door opened and Alex came in, making grunting and _brrr_ noises as the warm air hit him. He stopped when he saw the couple standing there together.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked slyly.

"No," Patrick answered. "I ran her over here to allow her to clean up after the punch incident. I'm just taking her home now. She doesn't want her brothers to assume anything."

"I see," Alex said as he shed his coat. "Well, I'm here because your mother had a sick headache and couldn't deal with me tonight. Not that I'm complaining, I'd rather _not _be around her when she's in one of her moods. She's a frigid woman."

"I'm sure it'll warm up again in a couple of weeks" Patrick said. "Come on Teresa; let's get you home before Erica starts to put ideas into Jimmy's head."

"Oh. . . okay," Teresa said. "Goodnight Mr. Jane."

"Goodnight dear," Alex replied. "We'll see you on Christmas Eve, I hope."

Teresa shoved her hands into her coat pockets and crossed her fingers. "Probably."

"Good, good. . . be safe you two, it's starting to snow and the roads are icy," Alex told them.

"We will be," Patrick promised. "I'll be back soon dad."

"Oh. . . if you don't feel safe enough to drive back, I will _completely_ understand!" Alex winked and closed the door behind them.

"Don't worry darling, I won't spend the night."

"Hey! Just because I need to think does not mean that I am not concerned for your safety! If the roads are as bad as your father is saying then I _want _you to stay the night!"

"I wouldn't want to interfere with your deep thinking!" Patrick retorted, jamming the lobby button with his thumb.

Teresa's eyes widened but she couldn't find the words to put him in his place. So, she crossed his arms and gave him the silent treatment like Tommy did with her when she did something that he didn't like. It wasn't effective though; he mimicked her stance the whole entire time and ignored her.

She snuck a glance at him and saw he was more dejected than angry. She realized he had lost and loved before and maybe he was thinking he was on the cusp of doing it all over again.

_I'm sorry_, she thought, _I'm sorry I can't be what you need._

The drive back to her house was quiet; Patrick hadn't even turned on the radio. Teresa looked out the window, sightlessly watching the snowflakes drift to earth.

"I'll have your dress dry cleaned and bring it over to you when it's finished," Patrick said as he parked his car in front of her house.

"Oh. . . I won't be wearing it again. Just give it to Goodwill or something. I'm sure some high school student will have better use for it than I will."

"Okay. . ."

"Well," I should be going now," Teresa finally said.

"Teresa. . ." Patrick grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth.

She closed her eyes to his touch and mentally willed him to confuse her more. When he found her lips again, she couldn't tell if she was the one crying or if it was him. When she pulled away to make her escape, she realized it was the both of them.

She barely made it up the porch; her eyes were so glazed over with tears. When she closed the door, she slid down it and buried her face in her knees.

"Oh no! Honey, did he break up with you?" Erica asked, coming into the hallway when she heard quiet sobs.

"_Worse!" _Teresa choked, not able to look at her friend. "He loves me!"

Erica frowned, confused. "You better explain what's going onto me, from the beginning."

Teresa finally looked up and wondered _how _she was going to tell her friend the truth. It would be one of the most embarrassing things that she ever had to admit to anybody.

**.**

A few days later, it was Christmas Eve. Teresa was tucked in her bed, pretending to be sick while her brothers hurried to get ready for the Jane's Christmas Eve party. Nobody thought it was suspect that their sister wouldn't be attending with them. She was thankful that nobody was questioning it. She couldn't tell them the truth; she was too ashamed of herself to let them know what she had done.

After a while, the house grew quiet. She rolled over on her back and stared at the ceiling until she heard a noise at her door.

Cecelia was standing there, looking like Chicago royalty in faux mink and diamonds. A frown was gracing her pretty features. "Well, it looks like you and my grandson are ailing from the same illness," she said coming in uninvited and sitting on the edge of Teresa's bed.

"What?" Teresa asked. "I have a terrible migraine."

Cecelia produced a bottle of Tylenol. "Yes, Patrick does too. Did you two quarrel or break off your engagement?"

"No. . ."

"No. . . of course not. Well, I know the truth anyways. I had my lawyer do a background check on you Teresa Lisbon. I know _everything_," she said. "Including that you love him."

Teresa froze. "How do you know _that_?"

Cecelia laughed. "Would you be avoiding him if you didn't?"

Teresa really felt sick then; her stomach was twisting like an angry ocean during a bad storm. She sat up quickly. "You aren't going to tell him? Are you?"

"Not right away. You have until New Year's Eve to tell him. If you don't, I will tell him myself," Cecelia said. "It's up to you, my dear. You already took a chance on him once. Why not do it for real this time?"

**TBC. . .**

.

**Author's Note II:**

**I tried to work it out that this would have 9 chapters, but it just wouldn't go that way. So, this one and chapter 8 will be the last ones in this little story. And then I'll be on to the next story, which is already half-written in my head. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you are all having a **_**very **_**Merry Christmas, wherever you are.**

**Until Next Time!**

**Love,**

**Holly, 12/25/2014_**


	8. Midnight

**Shout-outs: MentalGal, AngryLittlePrincess, Jane Doe51, Sssssy, Chickaboo, zats, and Lovethementalist **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

She struggled for six days to come up with the right words but every time she practiced them in the mirror, she'd choke and decide to come up with something else to say to him. But it was a difficult task. She'd never ever been the one to offer up her heart. She was only skilled at taking it away when things got too serious or her plans for her life were disappearing before her eyes.

She knew she wasn't going to tell Patrick how she felt in person. She wanted to but she couldn't. She would leave it to Cecilia to deliver the news. Hopefully he wouldn't reject her because she hadn't been brave enough to tell him by herself. She hoped he wouldn't reject her because she'd already sort of done it to him.

She put her toothbrush back in the toothbrush holder and capped the toothpaste. She smoothed her hands down over her faded Fleetwood Mac t-shirt then ran her fingers through her short hair. Downstairs, the grandfather clock chimed twelve times signaling that it was New Year's Eve.

Teresa held her breath and then shut the bathroom light out before going to her bed and climbing into it. She was wide awake. She reached for _the Virgin Suicides _and opened up to the page where she had left off before meeting Patrick.

_She held herself straight like Audrey Hepburn, whom all women idolize and men never think about._

After reading the same paragraph over and over again, she threw it aside and decided to face tossing and turning for the better part of the night. She turned off her lamp and pulled the covers over her head. Her mind drifted to Patrick again and she was up until the wee small hours of the morning.

She woke up after getting three hours of sleep because Jimmy had pounced on her, saying she needed to fill in for Erica at work. Teresa reached for her phone and punched in her friend's number when her brother couldn't tell her why she couldn't go into work.

Erica picked up the phone after it had been ringing for what seemed like forever. Her voice was thick with laughter and lust. Teresa hung up knowing exactly why she couldn't make it without even asking her.

Erica had found her love of the month.

She got out of bed and went to shower while she instructed Jimmy to turn the coffee pot on. It was going to be a long day working Erica's shift and then her's and waiting for Patrick to show up or not show up. She needed fuel.

Teresa dressed in her uniform and wished she was a little less of _An Officer and a Gentleman _as she tied her sneakers. She told herself that it didn't matter though because there was a fifty-percent chance he _wouldn't _show up and carry her of the diner while her regulars looked on.

She blinked away the image, squeezed her temples and released a long breath.

"Time to face the day," she said aloud, hitting her knees before she got to her feet.

**.**

Every time the bell above the door rang, she jumped. One time she sloshed coffee all over the counter. Her hands were trembling from a mixture of nerves, too much coffee and not enough sleep or food.

"Are you waiting for something to happen darling?" Mr. Jenkins, one of the diner's oldest patrons, asked.

"Yes," Teresa answered, wiping up the mess and getting a new pot of coffee to freshen his cup. "Maybe."

"I hope he comes," Mr. Jenkins said.

"Thank you Mr. Jenkins," Teresa replied.

But Erica's shift passed and then her's did and he didn't show up. She pulled her coat on and tried not to be disappointed as she drove home.

Jimmy was waiting for her when she got there.

"Did anybody call or come over while I was gone?" She asked.

"No, he didn't. Sorry Teresa."

"It's okay," Teresa assured him. "I'm going to shower, I smell like bleach and cheeseburgers. Why don't you order a pizza for dinner? We'll celebrate the coming New Year."

"I'm sorry Teresa," Jimmy said again. "I like him too."

Teresa smiled at him a little sadly. "I know Jimmy, I know."

**.**

They watched _Dick Clark's New Year's Eve _special while they ate pizza and drank Coke even though she knew Jimmy would be awake for hours afterwards because of the caffeine in the soda.

Around midnight, there was a knock on the door. Jimmy was about to spring up from the couch and get it, but she stopped him.

"It's late! You can't go running to answer the door!"

"I want to see who it is!" Jimmy said indignantly.

"Just sit here!" Teresa instructed. "I'll be right back!"

She opened the door cautiously and felt her heart drop in disappointment when it turned out to be just Stanley, home from the late shift at the gas station.

"I forgot my key," he explained. "Sorry sis."

She swallowed. "It's okay. Come on in, it's freezing."

"He still hasn't showed up?" Stanley asked.

"No and I don't think he's going to. He's probably angry and hurt and I can't blame him. If I had just gone to him myself instead of taking the coward's way out then I wouldn't be waiting. I wouldn't be wondering."

"You're only human Reese. You're entitled to a mistake or even two," Stanley said as he brushed past her. "Stop worrying, I'm sure he'll show up eventually."

Teresa closed the door behind him and rubbed her face. There was another knock on the door, she wrenched it open ready to chew Tommy out for coming in late again when she stopped short.

_He _was standing on the porch dressed in a tuxedo, not a single golden curl was out of place.

"Am I too late?" He asked.

"Too late?"

"I tried to get here all day after Grandmother told me. But I had certain obligations. I hope you didn't think I was rejecting you. . . I don't think I could ever reject you Teresa."

"Even though I deserve it?" Teresa asked. "I hurt you."

"Only a little bit," Patrick answered, leaning towards her and threading his fingers through her hair. "Please say it, I need to hear it from you."

Teresa closed her eyes and summoned up the courage from somewhere deep inside of her. "Patrick. . . Patrick, I love you."

Her eyes were still closed, so she didn't see him sigh in relief or his own eyelids flutter shut. The next thing she knew, he was kissing her as the grandfather clock struck midnight. She wrapped her arms around him, her pulse racing a little bit as he pushed her against the door for support. She knew if he hadn't, they would have fallen to their knees in the snow, a shaking mess.

"I love you too," Patrick said as the clock stopped chiming.

Teresa put her hand on his cheek and smiled. "Well then you have to come in."

"I thought you'd never ask," Patrick replied, putting his arm around her and allowing her to lead him inside and to a happily ever after they both had been searching for for a very long time.

**_The End_**

.

**Author's Note:**

**This is the last chapter, thank you everybody for your support. I appreciate it SO much. I hope you'll all show up next week when I start my new story, the _ Wife (I still haven't decided on a title yet) and in the meantime, please review.**

**Until Next Time!**

**Love,**

**Holly, 12/27/2014_**


End file.
